blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Director
Dr. Lawrence Bartholemew Rinaldi MD, PhD, DE, Th.D, DD, DIT (codename; The Director) is the head of the New York City faction of the supernatural police force, The Slayers. Biography Early life Lawrence B. Rinaldi was born in Surrey on November 20 1843. He was the only child of Reginald and Sybil Rinaldi. During Lawrence's childhood he was fascinated with both machines and the workings of the human body. Instead of playing with toys or playing sports, Lawrence took apart his toys and studied books on psychology, human anatomy and blueprints. Lawrence then went to study for his doctorate at Cambridge University and shown remarkable skill in medicine, psychology and human anatomy. He then gained his MD but then returned for his PhD and then his Th.D and then his DE. Rise in science and fall into occultism Dr. Rinaldi was one of the most brilliant minds ever, rivalling the genius of Einstein and Da Vinci. He knew almost any part of a human and was incredibly skilled in machinery. However, despite his brilliance he gradually became obsessed with the occult, studying for straight weeks on the 'mechanics of sorcery'. He was an outcast (albeit still marvelled) by the scientific community and he was widely thought to have gone insane. Rinaldi began to experiment on spells and delved deeper into the world of darkness. Disease and preservation Rinaldi began to succumb to tuberculosis. Despite his brilliance, he had no cure. So, he began to design a suit that would cover his whole body and inscribing it with strange symbols he was able to acheive a form of immortality by keeping himself inside, as he would rather keep his genius alive and find the truth of magic than die. He created the suit and sealed himself within. He spent a matter of days within it, not doing anything, he then died inside it (whether from starvation, dehydration or TB is not known). However, after hours of death, he awoke, the inscriptions worked, however he was to remain in that suit forever - or he would die. Joining the Slayers Now outcasted from society itself, Rinaldi was escorted to the Slayers' headquarters, where they said they would give his knowledge purpose, as the head and supervisor for a team in New York City (the most widespread area of supernaturals), he then was given the name of the Director. He was the only Supernatural member of the first league, who were all humans (including current field team leader, Robin Lancer). After Seraph's attack on the Slayer's den, only Lancer and the Director made it alive. He is now currently giverning his new team, providing them with missions, information and destinantions, being the eyes and ears of the whole team. Abilities Rinaldi has some abilities, enough to even make him a formidalble opponent in combat. * Increbibley developed brain due to years of studying and knowledge * Supernaturally-powered life support suit that grants immortality * Telekinesis * Telepathy * ESP * Superhuman level intellegence * Expert in the occult and black magick * Skilled martial artist Apperance Rinaldi used to have grey hair and very tall. In his suit, his human features are unseen (though it is thought that most of everything is decayed and rotten apart from the brain). His suit is made of unbreakable and indestructible metal created by Rinaldi himself called "Duramite". It is black in colour and has two large holes paved in black-tinted glass for his eyes and three slightly thick vertical line shaped holes for his mouth. The joints are fitted with rubber tubing for easy articulation and his oxygen pack (which is about the size of a rucksack) is fitted on his back. He wears a black and brown cloak that has a hood and covers almost all of him apart from his hands, face and the protruding oxygen pack which is outside of his cloack as well as the pipes that connect into his lungs. Despite his obvious decay, he appears to still keep his voice, which is still audible yet amplified by the speaker system and made more robotic aftre he modified it in the 1980's. Personality Rinaldi is a learned, pompous and egotistical prude, who knows of his vast intellect and immortality and relishes in it. Though he is completely arrogant, he is very empathic, caring for human life as he knows how not everyone is immortal as well and also do not know of his inner pain for having to stay within his shell, watching friends grow old and die, whoch he cannot due to his services to the Slayers. However, he is also very optismistic and makes light of everything, mostly because he has no need to fight mostly (and he can hold off on his own anyway) and has no need to do field work. See Also * The Slayers * Ace * Duke * Fenrir * Anya * Blood Queen Category:Heroes Category:Slayers